


We Can Take It Slow

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Tatiana Calderon is racing in her first season in F2. Daniel Ricciardo is racing in his first season with Renault.The two form a strong friendship. But are they willing to risk their careers to try for more?





	1. Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> First fic in almost a year and I cannnot think of a title to save my life! Any recommendations please?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy x

Tatiana walked into the paddock in Australia with Paula on her side. Always amongst the first to arrive, she walked with a skip in her step. The first race, always fun.

As the two sisters chatted about their excitement, Tatiana noticed a small crowd of yellow jackets passing them.

One jacket turned around, “Hey Tatiana! Hi Paula!”

Tatiana’s face lit up. “Hi Daniel, how are you?”

“Good when I’m home,” smiled the Australian, joining her in step. Paula moved forwards to chat to Aurelie, Reanult’s press officer. “It’s good to hear you’re gonna be in F2.”

“Thanks!” she beamed. “Hopefully, it’s a good season. How are you feeling for the season?”

“Pretty decent.”

”And the car?”

“I’m not going to be caught spilling secrets,” he laughed.

“I’m taking that as a hint,” she winked.

They eventually reached the front of the Sauber motorhome and wished each other a good weekend.

 

After a mixed Saturday, Tatiana sat in the paddock club, begrudgingly eating her dinner. Her attention was got when the chair in front of her was spun around, and Daniel sat down.

“Someone’s not too happy,” he said.

“Well noted,” she replied, her voice harsher than she meant it to be.

Daniel shuffled the chair closer to her. “Well, I have something to say that can either cheer you up, or will end with me dead.” Tatiana put her fork down and looked at him curiously. Daniel cleared his throat. “Are you single?”

“What?!” A few tables turned to look as Dan went bright red.

“This question,” he whispered, “comes from a certain Hulk.”

“Oh my God,” she giggled, “no way.”

Dan watched her giggles subside and said, “so, what’s the answer?”

“Yes to being single, but Nico’s not really my type.”

“He’ll be disappointed,” he smirked. “So what _is_ your type?”

“That’s enough personal questions,” she said, a blush creeping up her bronzed cheeks. “Anyways, let me know if you’ve got any recommendations for food places in Baku. It’s the one place I’m going to early to explore.”

“I’ll make sure to find you before then,” he replied, getting up. “Bye heart-breaker!”

 

 

Tatiana sat and watched as the F1 race started. Within a few seconds, she watched Dan’s fate decided as his car got attacked by the astroturf.

When the race ended and the team celebrated their points, she felt for Dan, wishing she had at least his number to text him. With that mental note made, she went to get ready with Paula to celebrate the first race.


	2. Baku

Tatiana walked into the sunny Baku paddock. She was really looking forward to this race; she’d heard loads from the other F1 and F2 drivers. The paddock was still being assembled, considering it was the Tuesday before the race. She bounded over to the Sauber garage and helped the mechanics set up.

 

After a quick shower at the hotel, Tatiana grabbed her backpack and headed down to the lobby. She was so focused on her phone, she clattered right into Daniel.

“I’m so sorry!” she apologised.

“No worries,” smiled Daniel with his toothy grin. “Hi! When did you get here?”

“Just this morning.” Tatiana fidgeted with the straps on her backpack. “You?”

“Just now. Where are you headed?”

“Just going exploring.”

“Wait for me,” said Daniel, “I made you a promise in Australia.” And with that, he darted to the lift.

 

Once Tatiana had had a cup of local coffee, Daniel met her in the lobby. He had changed out of his comfy travel-wear to a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. He wore his cap backwards but a few curls managed to escape through the gap.

“Ready?”

 

They started on a castle tour, both mesmerised by the beauty. The gates led them to the old city and the markets underneath.

“How are you finding it?” asked Daniel, giving Tatiana a hand to help climb over a wall.

“Amazing,” she replied, taking his hand. She blushed slightly and climbed over. “How come you tagged along with me?”

“My family couldn’t make it, and it’s nice to have new company.”

“I hope I’m good company.”

Dan turned around. “The best.”

 

They stopped at an ice cream shop where Daniel ordered a chocolate ice cream cone for himself. “And what will the lady have?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on, and F2 driver’s diet can’t be worse than an F1 driver’s.” He waved the ice cream in her face. “You’re going to regret this.”

“Gluten free,” smiled Tatiana, “no can do.”

“I’ll make a mental note,” said the Aussie, getting ice cream all over his mouth.

 

The sun was setting as the two walked back to the hotel.

“I hope I was a good Baku guide,” said Daniel.

“The best,” smiled back the Columbian.

“Have you got a nickname, Tatiana? It’s a wonderful name, don’t get me wrong, just could do with shortening.”

“My friends call me Tati.”

“Am I a friend?” he smirked.

“Maybe...” she teased. “Do you like Danny Ric?”

“Just Dan will do.” He flashed that grin again.

 

The race weekend didn’t go well for Tatiana. After the F1 race, the back of the Sauber hospitality that quietened down for a moment of peace. Tatiana settled in to watch the sunset when one of the girls tapped her shoulder.

“Guest for you outside.”

Tatiana walked out the doors to be greeted by Dan, an ice cream cup in each hand. “Gluten free, I promise.” 

Tatiana gestured him up and sat on the very edge of the rooftop hospitality, sharing ice cream and laughter with Dan.


End file.
